


Regret

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin has regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 23. So I know I usually post at midnight-ish but my BFF was visiting all weekend and well I did good to only delay one of these. It's not even really delayed because it's still the 23rd and will be for a long time. :D

Sometimes he wondered what things would have been like if only. If only he hadn't pushed Malia away. If only Laura hadn't been killed. If only he had only acted sooner. If only he had been more...something. He couldn't be everything for everyone and now he was no one for anyone, spending his nights alone in bed dreaming of better times as he jerked himself roughly, hoping to forget. Or remember. He wasn't really sure which. He just wanted to feel something--anything--but as soon as his orgasm passed reality intruded and he was left with nothing but regret.


End file.
